


Under the Forest of Fireflies

by IThinkTherforeIExist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Character Death, Fairies, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, code 83, i almost cried, some fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkTherforeIExist/pseuds/IThinkTherforeIExist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope you get to love like gravity does, like the sun loves the earth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Forest of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweet ol' number 83  
> I hope you like it! I'm glad you asked for fairies though I'm not sure this is what you were looking for. Have a merry Christmas and send me a message with your thoughts! (or not you know whatever floats your boat)  
> Prompt: Ways to say I love you- as a goodbye

There’s a legend the palace always whispers, about a fairy bathed in sunlight and blessed with the beauty of the gods themselves. It protects the enchanted forest to the east, breathes life to the creatures that live there as it spreads its magic throughout the land. 

“Don’t go there Tobio.” they always tell him. “the fairy will make you dance until your feet bleed and stuff you with the sweetest foods until you’re plump enough to eat.”

“But I thought fairies we’re our friends.”

“They may have been once, but times have changed. Magic is the enemy. One day you’ll understand.”

Kageyama disagreed. After all how could something so beautiful be evil. Despite his disbelief he never ventured too near the forest, couldn’t even if he wanted to. He rarely ever took two steps out of the castle, always stayed locked up in the library, his chamber, the study. 

“You’re the next King. We have to keep you safe.” 

“But what about brother Suga?” 

“He’s only a half of what you are Tobio. One day you’ll understand.”

Kageyama dreamed of the forest. He read books about it’s magical trees, the greenest hue you could ever lay your eyes on, the cleanest water to grace the earth. He liked to think that one day he’d runaway there, meet the beautiful fairy and marry her and dance until he couldn’t feel his feet, let the sweetest fruits coat his tongue. He kept these thoughts locked in the deepest parts of his conscience, only let them out when he was sure he was alone. They were training him to kill the fairies, not fraternize with them.

But sometimes he just couldn’t help himself, his hands would move across the piano on their own accord, the fey music he spent hours memorizing pouring out of his fingertips. He was forbidden to play again after that. Forbidden to enter the ballroom after he traced the steps of an old folk dance, one to celebrate the summer solstice, the time of year the fairy is strongest. 

“They are our enemy. And you- you’re praying to them!”

“No father I was just… learning. There’s so much to learn. What have they ever done wrong?”

“One day you’ll understand.”

Forbidden, always forbidden. From books and scrolls and swords, and anything to do with magic. From the outside. It was even worse then before, every move Kageyama made was watched, every breath, every word. His brother wasn’t even allowed to see him, left to catch glances of his silver hair from the corner of his eye…Sparkling hair.

Magical hair.

_One day you’ll understand._

He was 14 when, finally, he was allowed outside. A formal coronation, recognition as the prince. The robes he adorned were much too big for his frame, crown awkwardly slipping off his head and a scowl etched onto his face as the tainted whispers trailed behind his steps.

_Ruthless, heartless, killed a man, a fairy, poor innocent fairy, killer, killer, killer._

_King._

_“_ Don’t worry about them Tobio. You did the right thing, One day you’ll understand.”

Kageyama was being handed the sacred sword when he saw it. A flash of light at the corner of his eye, almost too fast, could have just be his imagination. But it pulled, urged him to turn, just a little. His gaze met liquid gold, a body enfolded in a bright orange glow, much stronger than Suga’s.The fairy smiled and bowed, raised a hand as if say; _I forgive you._ And then he was gone.

Kageyama never understood.

“Prince Tobio, your father has officially declared war.”

 

**************

 

There’s a legend the forest always whispers, about a prince bathed in moonlight and blessed with the beauty of the stars themselves. He’s locked up in a silver castle, to the west of the enchanted forest, training in the ways of the spiteful king. Against the magic that flows through his very veins.

“Don’t go near there Sire.” they tell him. “They’ll rip off your wings and drain you of magic.” 

“I’m not afraid, I can take anyone on! How bad could these humans be anyways?”

“One day you’ll realize.”

Hinata couldn’t exactly disagree, he’d heard the stories of knights under the kings orders venturing into the forest in the cover of darkness, killing anything they could lay their swords on. Sometimes they’d even surprise them in times of celebration, when they’re guard was down and powers at their weakest. They were lucky Hinata hadn’t been reborn yet when they first attacked, they would have gone blind- the taste of defeat forever on their tongues. 

“You mustn’t be so spiteful.” 

“But Suga, they hurt us. They kill my people and almost killed Diachi! Don’t you care about that?”

“Of course I do, but violence isn’t the answer. One day you’ll realize.”

It was all soft smiles with his servant. Delicate hands and sparkling hair, eyes that could melt even the ice king’s heart. It made him doubt the halfling’s blood, especially since he himself said he resembled more his mother than his fairy father. Hinata had forgotten humans could be so beautiful,didn’t want to be reminded. Yet still it made him curious, had him dreaming about what they looked like in the palace, with their mountains of fabrics on their hips and leather contraptions strapped onto their thighs. He tried to keep the thoughts at bay, he was learning to rule a forest after all, but it seemed the trees themselves wanted to pull him into temptation.

Their giggles bubbled over the branches, the wind picking them up and carrying them straight to his ears. They told him the prince was beautiful, poised and graceful, with eyes as blue as the lapis lazuli that decorated their homes. Could practically be a fairy himself, looked way more like a king then he did. Hinata bristled at that, the glow on his skin burning brighter until the forest bowed it’s head in shame. 

“What’s your brother like?”

“Hmm? Well he’s the prince, so I don’t really know him, but he seems lonely. He likes the fairies, I heard father banned him from the library and even his piano for playing one of your songs”

“Isn’t he supposed to hate us. Why is he playing our songs?”

“I don’t know, maybe one day you’ll realize.”

Despite his age and his countless reincarnations, Hinata still remembers the first boy that wished him alive, the first human he fell in love with. He always falls for them, always always always. Despite how stupid it is, because he knows they will eventually leave him, find something better than him, something mortal. And Kageyama Tobio is no exception. 

The boy is only 14 summers old when his mother calls to the forest. It’s Hinata who responds, pops into the queen’s chamber on a warm autumn's eve. 

“You have a wish for me, your majesty? I thought your husband hated us?”

“He doesn’t understand, but Gods I hope you do. Please protect him, lest he be slaughtered by his own father’s hands.”

“Who?”

“The fairy prince born from two mortals. One day you’ll realize.”

A year passes before Hinata can finally, finally see the prince. His breath catches in his throat, heart racing out of his chest, graced with the stars’ beauty indeed. His glamour slips and he almost forgets why he’s there in the first place, captivated by two sets of stormy eyes. And then he remembers, he’s here to offer his respects, apologize for the ignorant fairy that tried to murder a lady in waiting in her sleep. Though not one of his, he doesn’t want the prince to get the wrong idea. He’s his guardian after all. Hinata bows and is gone in a flash of orange, even though he longs to stay by the boy’s side for just another second, minute. Forever? He’s already strayed too long from the forest. 

Despite his best efforts the knocking of his heart won’t stop, the heat surging through his veins. He’s done it again, never learns his lesson. 

The prince is 16 when Hinata finally realizes.

“Sire we must prepare for war.”

 

****************

 

Hinata should have known this is how it would end. But he’s always been a sap for a good love story, and he’d thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d finally get his. 

He was wrong.

The forest is soaked in blood, the trees shaking as they try to stay alive, plants whizzing about the floor looking for survivors among the many bodies that litter the ground. The wind won’t stop carrying the sounds of the still ongoing fighting, every cry as another life is taken. He should be there with them, defending the front lines and his people, but his wings are broken, hanging lifeless lifelessly by his shoulder blades, the skin on his wrist and ankles cut raw and a cut drags itself through his left eye. A pathetic sight.

A pathetic king.

His forest is dying and all he can think of are a pair of blue eyes. Sad, sad eyes as he was ripped away from Hinata, the faint glimmer of a fairy’s glamour surrounding his body. He finally understood what the queen said about the fairy prince with mortal parents. Kageyama was special and he’d just let him slip from his fingers. He was supposed to protect him. 

He can’t really feel his body anymore, doesn’t even know how he’s still standing, knees trembling as he trudges through the mud. He can feel his life force slowly ebbing away. Fading as another dies. The sun’s not out to save him this time. Why must it always end this way?

He realizes he’s fallen over, the coolness of the ground stinging his heated skin. It’s over now, he can’t keep going and he’d just really like to sleep. Suga will take over his post, it’ll be okay. He wonders how long he’ll stay asleep this time. He hopes it ends differently. It never does.

If he concentrates hard enough he can hear the leaves slowly falling, the petals dancing against his bare back, just like that day.

_“So you’re like the King of enchanted forest, right?”_

_“Mmm, sort of. More like a guardian.”_

_Kageyama makes a face, waving his hand through the air. “Same thing. Did you inherit the role from your parents?”_

_Hinata shakes his head, legs swing bank and forth, making the branch sway slightly. Not too much, he makes sure. Kageyama’s afraid of heights._

_“We don’t have parents. Which is why Suga’s so weird.”_

_“What do you mean! You have to have parents, it never said anything like that in the books.”_

_He swings his head back, lets the sun shine onto his neck. The scent of honey is think in the air, fat bees buzzing around the fully bloomed flowers. Sakura petals fall around the prince, whose eyes are wide with anticipation. Hinata’s breath hitches, heart squeezing painfully in his chest. Not this time, please not this time._

_Kageyama pushes his arm, flicking a petal onto his nose._

_“Come on! Tell me!”_

_Hinata giggles. “Okay okay, Gods. Fairies are born from wishes you see. We can’t exist without them.”_

_Kageyama frowns, head tilting to the side. “Oh. Do you remember who wished you.”_

_“Yeah, his name was Kenma. He wanted someone to be with.”_

_His voice is sad and the prince notices his switch in mood instantly, but instead of backing away he leans his body too close to the fairy’s, the air between them buzzing._

_“What happened?”_

_“I’d rather not-“_

_“Please?”_

_Hinata sighs, he can never say no. Not those eyes. “I fell in love, he left. Simple.”_

_Kageyama’s mouth drops open, hand getting dangerously close to touching his. “He just left?”_

_He shrugs. “It always happens. You humans are fleeting, your emotions even more so.”_

_The prince scowls, pushing him again, this time harder. His hand hesitating a bit too long on his chest, the sting of electricity going through both of them. “Ow! Why do you that?”_

_“It’s not my fault!”_

_“Shut it dumbass. Anyways, I’m not like that!”_

_He shouts it so loud he scares the birds from the trees, the few fairies around them throwing them glares before flying away. Hinata’s eyes widen and he swears his heart has stopped._

_“I-I-Idiot”_

_“I swear! I won’t leave you look.” Kageyama clutches their hands together, despite the electricity burning their bare skin. Hinata can’t even feel it, not with the way he’s looking at him. “I wish to stay forever by your side.”_

_Time stops and it’s just the two if them, flower petals raining down, getting stuck in his hair. Hinata can’t breath, can’t hold back the tears. Not again, not again, not again._

_“Together.”_

_Hinata smiles. “You can’t wish that idiot.”_

_“Why not dumbass?”_

_“Because im already bound to you.”_

“Hinata! Hinata! Sire!”

It takes him moment to realize he’s not dreaming anymore, and it’s like he’s being slammed back into his body. A fire coursing through his veins. The person in front of him is fuzzy, but he can tell from the silver hair that it’s Suga. His hands pressed against his wounds, trying helplessly to heal them. But Suga’s only half of what he could be.

“Oh gods Hinata, we’ve been looking all over for you. We have to get you to sunlight. I can’t! oh gods I can’t- I’m so usless. I’m sor-“

Hinata cuts him off with a soft hand cradling his cheek. 

“Beautiful.” He whispers.

And he is, despite the tears and the stains on his face Suga looks beautiful, like a warrior. Alive. He hasn’t looked alive since Diachi got killed.

“Hinata… I can’t lose you both.”

“Don’t worry. I can feel him. Diachi’s already coming back.”

Suga shakes his head, burying his face into Hinata’s scratched up chest. He feels bad, he dragged the boy into this world, should have known better. If only he had never gone looking for him, if only he hadn’t agreed to the Queen’s wish.

If only he hadn’t fallen in love.

Always, always, always.

“Suga, you need to go back.”

Suga’s head snaps up, a frantic look in his eyes. “What? No! I can’t just lave you like this.”

“Please. You need to help them. I have to try to give my last light to the forest. We may die tonight, but the forest will never bow to them.”

Suga shakes his head, hands pulling at the tattered remains of Hinata’s robes.

“I can’t help anyone. I’m only a halfing.”

“You’re their king now.”

“What?”

Hinata opens his palm, a shining stone materializing in the middle of it. The heart of the forest. Daichi once told him that it was what kept the forest alive, as long he lived it would too. But Hinata was dying, this was the last thing he could do for them, his last act of defiance. The stone flows from his hand into Suga’s, the light dimming slightly, but still there.

“Please keep them alive.”

And he’s gone, Suga’s shout echoing through his ears, the last of his strength sapped away as he flashes to the familiar sakura tree, now bent and dry. A former shadow of what it used to be. Just like him. He supposes there are worst places to fade away.

He’s just about to close his eyes, just about to fall asleep, when he hears it. The wind whispering, over and over again. The same name. _Kageyama? Where?_

_In the middle of it all._

Hinata’s eyes snap open, heart thudding in chest. He’s alive! He’s okay. Oh gods.

“I beg of you. Just a little more strength. Let me get to him.”

 

******************

Kageyama never thought it wound end like this, with blood tainting his precious forest, his father staring him down, a sword in his hand. He feels dizzy, head rushing with blood, something in his chest aching. He needs to get to Hinata. Needs to find him.

“Father please! Just stop this nonsense, you’re killing innocent people.”

“You’re a disgrace!”

Kageyama flinches, hand tightening around his broken sword. 

“A pathetic excuse for son. You’re not even human of course you’d side with them.”

The words cut into him, much deeper than any wound inflicted on him so far, hurt much more. How could he have let this happen?

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He screams and his father just laughs, but he knows he could kill him in a blink of an eye.

He can feel the magic flowing under the earth, much more than he’s ever felt before. Hinata once told him the center of the forest was their energy storage in a way, the place most of the fairies took their magic from. The fairy blood inside Kageyam called to the magic, but he didn’t want to use it. If he was gonna fight, he would do it as a human.

He would die as a human.

He watches as his father shift into his fighting stance once more, the trees billowing around them, the clouds rumbling form above. The earth is mad, too much of it’s children’s blood has been spilled. His fault.

All his fault.

Kageyaam lifts up his weapon, charging towards his father, the sound of metal clashing filling his ears.

“Pathetic prince!” His father calls out. “You always were a good for nothing son Tobio!”

He shakes his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He has to end this, has to find Hinata. His chest keeps burning. Is it too late? 

The rain starts to pick up, the ground turning into mud, trapping his shoes. Kageyam’s hands tremble. He doesn’t see the second dagger until it’s too late, the flat of the knife banging against his skull. He slips, sinking into the mud. His limbs feel too heavy to lift, no matter how hard he tries. No!

He refuses to go in this, refuses to leave the fairies behind. This is home. Way more than the castle ever was and he’s not going to let it die. 

But he can’t.

The magic is slipping away, rapidly getting smaller and smaller. No, no, no. Why?

Hinata!

“I should have killed you along with you mother.”

Kageyama closes his eyes as a bright flash appears in front of him. His heart stops in his chest, the world coming to a standstill. 

Silence. 

And then, a warm smile, a shock of orange hair, a small body covered in cuts and bruises and blood. A sword plunged deep into his stomach.

“Hinata!”

Kageyama can’t remember much after that. Just snippet of a dagger, his father falling to the floor, a silent scream forever on his face. He doesn’t remember getting on the ground, or hauling the fairy kings body onto his lap, squeezing a limp hand in his own, the familiar sting of electricity coating his skin.

“Hinata no, no. Please no! You promised. You promised me, my wish hasn’t been fulfilled yet.”

Hinata laughs, though it sounds more like a gurgle. “Wow king…even…when i’m…dying.”

“No, you’re not dying. You just need some sunlight. Some fairy magic. You’ll be fine. You’re always fine.”

“Not…This time…it seems.”

“You dumbass! Why?”

Hinata’s eyes flicker to meet his and Kageyama can’t understand why they still look so bright, exactly how he remembers them two years ago. 

“Why? Who knows…Hey Kageyama. Do you remember…the tree?”

He scowls, about to scream at him that why the hell does it matter, they need to get him help, but then Hinata’s hand squeezes his and he remembers. There’s plenty of times they’ve shared on that tree, but Kageyama knows exactly which one he’s talking about.

“Of course I do idiot.” 

Hinata nods. “Good…Tell me it. Like a story.”

He breathes out slowly, a gasp slipping through his lips. “Anything for you dumbass.”

One last smile. “Hey Tobio.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

_“Hey Shouyou you never did tell me how you became the Fairy king. How do you get your powers?”_

_“Hmm? Oh well, I don’t how I became the Guardian, I guess I was just born that way. Kenma’s wish must have been special.”_

_“And your powers?”_

_Hinata makes a face as he starts to climb the tree, Kageyama following closely behind. The first snow has already fallen, but the tree is still in full bloom. Even the earth fairies are calling it a miracle. Hinata thinks he may have something to do with it, or more like his stupid heart does._

_“Well I get my powers from a lot of things, the sun mostly, but a lot of times from strong and pure emotions.”_

_Kageyama hums reaching up a gloved hand to pull at his ankle. “So like love.”_

_“Yeah.” Hinata grunts as he kicks at the hand and hauls himself onto a branch, scooting over for the prince. He’s gotten a lot better at dealing with heights._

_“Wow so you’re like invincible!”_

_“What?” Hinata exclaims, his hands flapping around so much he shakes the branch, almost falling of the edge._

_Kageyama, thumps him on the head. “Yeah cause I mean the sun’s always out. You must be pretty powerful.”_

_“Nah, I’m actually weaker then most fairies. If i get hurt too much, I won’t be able to regenerate. I’ll die.”_

_“I thought you were immortal?”_

_“We are. Sort of. I mean we just get reborn again. Though I wish we didn’t. It gets hard handling all those wishes, looking after the forest. Sometimes I want to just stop…existing.”_

_It’s quite for a while, only the sound of his thumping heart rushing through his ear, that is until a shoe him straight on the nose, a hand is slapping his forehead._

_“Ow! What the hell!”_

_“That’s for being a dumbass! You can’t just stop existing!”_

_“And why not?”_

_“Be-because… Because you’re invincible.”_

_“Kageyama I just told you-”_

_“No you’re-”_

_Hinata’s eyes widen as Kageyama, in his clouded anger, lets go of the branch, body slowly teetering to the side. He flails and Hinata tries to reach out, but his finger grasp empty air as the prince plunges towards the ground. He launches himself towards him, waving his hand around in hopes of some magic. He manages to get a hold of his hand, pulling the boy’s body to him, wrapping himself around him and twisting them so that he’s on the bottom, despite being the smaller of the two._

_He closes his eyes, waiting for the crushing impact, but surprisingly he doesn’t get one, just small rustle as he lands on a suffocating amount of what feels like…Petals? Hinata peaks one eye open, gasping at the sight of millions of blossoms cushioning them from the fall._

_“Woah kageyama loo-”_

_He’s cut off by a pair of lips tentatively meeting his. He freezes, absolutely sure this can’t be real. He’s dreaming. Of course he’s dreaming, but then the lips are pressing harder against his and he can’t help but sigh, reaching up to hook his arms around Kageyama’s neck, hands pulling at his robes._

_Better than a dream._

_When Kageyama pulls back, he’s left gasping for hair, cheeks flushed red. The prince bumps their foreheads together, quickly pecking him once more, a not so scary smile on his face._

_“With me here, you’re invincible.”_

“I love you too Shouyou.” 


End file.
